


Sleepless Nights

by csichick_2



Series: RP Fics [23]
Category: Law & Order, Rent - Larson
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie tends to her son in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ecaracap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/gifts).



When Rory’s cries over the baby monitor wake them for the third time that night, Roger tries to get her to stay in bed, telling her that he’ll handle it, but she won’t let him. She knows that Rory will need to be fed and there’s no reason for both of them to get out of bed.

She walks down the hall to Rory’s room, smiling down at her beautiful baby boy, noticing that he needs to be changed as well. She makes quick work of getting him out of his onsie, into a clean diaper, and back into the onsie – practice really does make perfect, before settling into the rocking chair to feed him. 

After all the breastfeeding horror stories she read online, he was nervous the first time she fed Rory after he was born. Luckily, he took to it quickly and everything has gone smoothly. Connie isn’t looking forward to pumping when she goes back to work, but she fortunately has a couple more weeks before she has to worry about that. When Rory’s done eating, she burps him before rocking him back to sleep. She knows better than to sing – that’s Roger’s department – so she hums softly instead. She reluctantly puts Rory back in his crib once he’s fallen asleep – she knows he’s going to grow up too quickly and doesn’t want to miss a single second.


End file.
